


Mango Gel

by LadyD16



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-24
Updated: 2008-08-24
Packaged: 2019-02-02 15:21:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12729165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyD16/pseuds/LadyD16
Summary: Challenge double-drabble: Daniel's POV; angst and humor





	Mango Gel

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the archivists: this story was originally archived at [The Alpha Gate](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Alpha_Gate), a Stargate SG-1 archive, which began migration to the AO3 in 2017 when its hosting software, eFiction, was no longer receiving support. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are this creator and it hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Alpha Gate collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/thealphagate).

  
Author's notes:

Written for an October 2007 Challenge at Pepesplace, where we had to use the following words in a story of 1,500-words or less; I choose a double drabble.

_severe discomfort, double-jointed, naked, recent, segregated, gel, addict, plague, vessels quarrel, battlefield, scandal, mango_

10-24-07 (200 words)

* * *

 

 

 

 _MANGO GEL_  

_Okay, so now, thanks to the severe discomfort exhibited by my aching fingers, I know I’m not double-jointed._ _Wearing this flimsy hospital gown makes me feel almost naked.  I shouldn’t be here; I should be working._

_All this because of a recent event on a planet found to have segregated nitrogen-rich regions.  One region found to be richer than others had caused some dizziness that resulted in severe impact with my fingers and a rather large rock._ _That gel Janet gave me for my fingers wasn’t working.  I applied so much of it yesterday that she accused me of being a gel-addict. Funny! My hand was so discolored with broken blood vessels and malformed bruises, it looked like I had the plague and it still itched.  But when she insisted I use a different gel that smelled of mango, the infirmary nearly became a battlefield.  I tried to keep my voice down as did she, and the hushed dialogue must have looked curious, like lovers in a quarrel. Did I just think that?  Oh god, the gossip, the scandal!  But, as usual, in the end she won._

_If Jack says I smell like a mango, he’ll be wearing this stuff!_

 


End file.
